


I'm Gonna Burn For You You're Gonna Melt For Me

by tmn1966



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmn1966/pseuds/tmn1966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared’s there to greet Jensen at his homecoming from the Marines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Burn For You You're Gonna Melt For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [ photo](http://www.joemygod.blogspot.com/2012/02/usmc-homecoming.html) and a reply big_heart_june made to a comment of mine on her post of a photo of Jensen’s fine backside. I couldn’t _not_ write this. I hope it makes you smile as much as it did for me to write it.
> 
> Beta by sandymg. Title comes from the song _Give In To Me_

Jared stood on the sidelines, off on his own. He was nervous. Not about seeing Jensen, never that. It was just that Jensen wasn't overly fond of PDAs and Jared… well, there was no way around it. Jared wanted to always be able to hold hands with his man, wrap him up in a big ole hug, or share a smooch or two just because.   
  
The last time Jensen had left it was like someone had torn off half of Jared’s body and expected him to somehow be able to function. They hadn’t seen each other in almost a year and he wanted – no, he needed to touch Jensen, to hug and kiss him and give him a proper welcome home the way all the other families would be doing.  
  
Jared never pushed though. His boyfriend was a very private man, coveted his own time like a precious commodity, only a very select few allowed to share. Of course being a Marine made Jensen even more guarded. Even if Jared didn’t understand why Jensen had felt the need to enlist, he stood by him and was more than proud.  
  
He watched as the Marines started to flood in, squeals of joy and sobbing all around. It made Jared a little sad that he was the only one waiting for Jensen, but it was the Ackles’ choice not to support their son in all areas of his life.   
  
Jensen’s laugh floated across the room. Strong and loud and Jared stood tall, searched the crowd, a flare of jealousy sparking through his loins that someone had made his man laugh before he could. Oh God, there he was. Tall and lean and, Jesus, who knew fatigues could be so sexy.  
  
Jared’s stomach tightened and his eyes stung and it took everything in him to stand stock still and wait. He saw it when Jensen finally found him, reading his own name on his lover’s lips followed by a smile so bright and gorgeous Jared knew it eclipsed any he could manage at the moment.  
  
Jensen shouldered his way through the crowd, walking at a fast pace and when he was right before him, Jared didn’t even think, had his arms around Jensen hugging him close, and Jensen didn’t protest, returned the embrace enthusiastically. Jared reveled in the feel of his firm body, the warmth of it. He was here. Thank God, he was here and he was whole and he was still Jared’s.  
  
“I missed you,” Jared whispered into Jensen’s neck, not even contemplating letting go, but Jensen was pushing away. A jab of sadness struck his heart, but Jared shoved it down, giving credence to the regular beat of his heart. Jensen and home, the only two words that mattered and which were now coursing through his blood.  
  
Jensen was looking him over from head to toe, one hand on Jared’s arm, his fingers curling tight into the flesh and muscle as if he too were testing to make sure Jared were real.  
  
“Christ, Jared,” Jensen said, his voice harsh and broken. There were things he’d been through, Jared knew, that Jensen would never share, wouldn’t want to burden anyone with what he’d seen or what he’d had to do. Jared could see some of it in his eyes, but mostly he looked glad to be home.  
  
And then Jensen was kissing him. Oh my God, Jensen’s mouth was on his and Jared’s arms wound around his man, tight, so tight, never letting go, not ever again. Jesus, was Jensen climbing him? He was! Their mouths still crushed together, Jared cupped a hand behind Jensen’s thighs, holding on as his boyfriend wound his legs and arms around him. This was something Jared would never forget, not ever. His heart was going to burst any moment now. Everyone in the room could see what they meant to each other and Jared felt as if he were flying.   
  
Jensen’s fingers were curling in Jared’s hair, tugging, pressing their faces impossibly closer and it wasn’t even that passionate of a kiss, it was just ‘I’m home’ and ‘you’re mine’ and ‘never leave me’.  
  
Finally, and Jared had no idea how long they’d been lost in each other, Jensen lowered his feet to the ground, broke the kiss, but kept every other part of their bodies touching.   
  
“I’m so glad you’re home, baby,” Jared whispered. He’d said it without thought. Normally they didn’t give in to calling each other pet names unless they were teasing each other or fucking, but he just couldn’t help it now. It was what he could say here, the other things he’d save for later tonight when it was just the two of them. Jensen didn’t look mad though, just gave him a small, sweet smile and blinked at him, letting Jared know he was glad to be home, too.  
  
“Let’s get my gear and get the fuck out of here.”  
  
Jared reluctantly let go and they moved in tandem to retrieve Jensen’s bags.  
  
“Just so you know,” Jared said as casually as his thrumming senses would allow. “When I tell this story, you’ll be running and jumping into my arms and I caught you easily, ‘cause you’re a lightweight.”  
  
“Like hell you will,” Jensen said, giving him his best death glare.  
  
Jared just laughed. He wasn’t doing it to be mean or even funny, he knew Jensen would retaliate, would show Jared he could manhandle him pretty damn easily. And Jared was looking forward to that. Oh yes he was.  
  
  
~end~


End file.
